The present invention relates generally to fastening devices and, more particularly, to fastening devices for detachably securing two articles of clothing together.
It is well known for a person to wear a shirt, or other similar garment, with a pair of pants, or other similar garment. In order to create a neat and tidy appearance, a person typically disposes the shirt in a tucked position within the pair of pants.
However, it has been found that frequently the lower portion of the shirt tends ride upwardly above the waistline of the wearer, thereby creating a partially tucked or untucked appearance, which is undesirable. In particular, it has been found that the participation of demanding physical activity, such as the participation of athletics, often causes the lower portion of the shirt of a wearer to bulge outward or to become untucked from the pants of the wearer.
Accordingly, clothing pins, also commonly referred to as beauty pins, have been used to fixedly connect two articles of clothing together. Using one or more clothing pins to affix the shirt of a wearer onto the pants or undergarment of the wearer assists in preventing the shirt from becoming untucked during the participation of athletic activities.
However, it has been found that, in order to work effectively, clothing pins need to be positioned at the location of the greatest untucking force. Otherwise, if the clothing pin is not centered properly at the location of the greatest untucking force, the pin will ineffectively retain the shirt within the pants of the wearer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,588,709 to S. Dinkelbihler, there is disclosed a fastener for securing two garments together which comprises two straight flat parts of considerable length and substantial width. Each of the two straight flat parts is provided with a pin on one side and a cooperating hook for holding the pin in a closed position on the other side. The opposite side of the two straight flat parts include snap fasteners for detachably connecting the parts together. The fastener includes at least two, spaced apart, snap fasteners so that the two straight flat parts are prevented from moving out of alinement when connected thereby.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,767 to I. O. Haas, there is disclosed a lingerie strap holder comprising a beauty pin having a substantially U-shaped loop secured at one end. The U-shaped loop has at its free end a portion in-turned toward the pin and then inclined away from the pin toward the bottom of the loop, terminating in a curved loop lying in a plane at right angles to that of the pin and projecting laterally in both directions from the plane of the first loop.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,617 to J. M. Hofmeister, there is disclosed a connecting device for detachably joining together two articles of clothing for laundering, such as socks. The connecting device has two similar connecting members each of which is permanently attached to one garment of a pair. The connecting members each have a single stud or a pair of studs at one end which pierces one of the garments. Flanges at the opposite end of each member lock the studs in place after the member is folded upon itself securing the garment therebetween. Attachment plugs are formed on each connecting member and are snapped together detachably retaining the two garments in their proper pair.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,774 to S. Katz, there is disclosed a stay-down shirt comprising a form-fitting body portion having a rear section, front sections placed side by side and secured each along one vertical edge to the rear section and means to secure the front sections detachably together. The lower edges of the front sections are arranged to terminate adjacent the waist line of an intended wearer. The shirt is cut on the rear section to provide a substantially inverted flattened V-shaped lower rear edge beginning at a point at the middle of the rear section and extending to the sides of the rear sections and a more inclined lower edge on each front section to form a substantially V-shaped lower edge at the front and rear when the front sections are secured together. The edges on the front section extend below the natural abdominal bulge of the wearer. A belt comprising elastic material is attached to the lower edges of the front and rear sections over the whole length thereof. The belt of elastic material is stretchable in the direction of its length and serves to hold the lower edges of the body portion about the body of a wearer with the inclined front edges of the front sections disposed beneath the natural level of the stomach of the wearer's abdomen.